


为你谱写（爱的）歌曲

by Jacinthe



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinthe/pseuds/Jacinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这也许是你今晚弹奏的第三首他所作的练习曲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	为你谱写（爱的）歌曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [write you a (love)song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302917) by [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical). 



这也许是你今晚弹奏的第三首他所作的练习曲。越过半满的酒杯，他用慵懒倦怠的眼睛注视着你，你弹完一曲后转身对着他，向他张开手臂。“足够了吗，肖邦？”  
他露出微笑。你伸手取来自己的酒杯，一饮而尽。实际上，如果没有醉酒后的大胆放纵，你无法面对那样的笑容。“听你弹奏，我永远都不会厌倦，”他告诉你，吐字谨慎清晰。也许他也喝了太多的酒。  
你叹息一声。他正坐在写字台边，椅子正对着钢琴，忘记了你之前刚刚开了头的书信。“你写完信了吗？”你问，好奇地站起来走向他。他重新动笔写信，而你越过他的肩头注视着信件，最后几行比平时的字迹潦草些，然后你抓起笔，加上一行关于他的谦逊（或是孤傲）的描述，接着签了名。毫无疑问希勒会注意到你字里行间的醉意。他，远比酒精更让你迷醉。  
“就是这样，”他呢喃着，接着说：“你愿意为我弹上一曲吗？”  
“我已经弹了一整晚，”你说，做了一个糟糕的决定，你挽住了他的手臂，把他拉到钢琴前。“如果你如此迷恋我在你曲中显示的技艺，我就教你怎么弹。”他任凭你把他按在长凳上，你的手搁在他的双肩上，当你蹙眉时，他给了你一个愉悦的笑容。  
你曾看过他弹琴，当然了。他的碰触太过纤弱；他用他的手腕和灵巧的手指弹奏。你检查他的坐姿，心不在焉地把手放在他的背上以调整姿势。他按照命令坐直身子，然后问，“那我应该弹什么呢？”  
他不熟悉你的作品，因为他认为它们没有创造性，因为弗里德里克·肖邦只欣赏他能够按照自己方式弹奏的乐曲。你偶尔为此感到愤怒不满，但你把他的评价堵了回去，至少，你还有令所有人人赞叹的演奏技艺。你说，“来首你的练习曲？我们或许在一天之内已经弹完了一个系列。”  
他笑了。你意识到自己的手依旧放在他的腰背上，随着动作颤抖起来，你很快收回了手。“我不知道今晚还有没有时间。”他向你瞥了一眼，把手指放在琴键上，开始弹第一首曲子的开头。  
他的弹奏已经近似于你的风格，但你嘟囔着，“手臂放松点，”然后抬起他的手肘，在他弹琴时压低他的手腕。他对于踏板的运用比你更熟练；否则他对你的模仿可谓是完美。当他用你的方式即兴演奏结尾时，朝你歪歪头，接着他移高了两个八度，同时在琴凳上移出了空位。  
其中的邀请之意不言而喻，于是你转身坐在了琴凳上，手肘轻擦在一起。他仍在像你一样弹奏；你也放松了姿态，当你开始弹的时候，用的是肖邦柔和的演奏方式。  
你以前和他一同弹奏过，尽管总是在不同的钢琴上，轮流奏出美妙的乐句。现在，他肩头的轻掠，他手腕的拂动，很快让你有了反应。你们在一起创作出了某种既不属于他，也不属于你的东西。他回到了平时的演奏风格，沉浸在乐曲中，而你不由自主地看着他，隔着点距离，心花怒放。  
他以一个余音绕梁的轻柔和弦结尾。他的脸上写满疑惑，像是要开口说话，然而他又想了想，舌头舔过唇瓣。闪烁的月光透过窗帘，照在他的脸上，你可以发誓，他的眼睛是蓝色的。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> -肖邦的第一组练习曲献给了李斯特。  
> -他们真的一起写过一封信，尽管两个人可能都有点醉意朦胧。  
> -据说肖邦能够惟妙惟肖地模仿李斯特。而李斯特自己对其的模仿，因一则不知真假的故事而著称，当肖邦在钢琴前坐下时，他命人吹灭烛火；一曲终了，人们点亮灯光，发现坐在那里的其实是李斯特，实际上他们已经交换了位置，但是无人察觉。  
> -不知为何，李斯特曾两次写到肖邦的眼睛是蓝色的。但是无人认可他的观点。


End file.
